


Story time with grandad

by Silvalina



Series: Sins of a Father [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fundy and Michael (DSMP) are cousins, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mention of Philzas tragic backstory dbhsfdezwfc, Only a little hurt, Philza Minecraft is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Philza Minecraft, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Small bit of angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, because they areeeee, i just want more phil and fundy fluff yall, i need more granddad and grandchild fluff caus cute, nah rlly, smallll, that grandpa aint a grandpa for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: “So, we can leave him with you two? And you have everything, his plushy, his blanket- Did we forget something Ranboo, we didn’t, did we-”Said enderman just chuckled, settling an arm over Tubbo’s shoulder as he fussed over their small son, giving him another hug.“Yes, we have everything he needs here at Phil’s place, Tubbo. Don’t you worry too much.”In the background, Tommy and Techno were laughing loudly while Wilbur was softly chuckling, hiding his face in one of the sleeves of his sweater.Phil and Fundy babysit Michael. Cuteness ensues.--------------------Yall i need more of this shit in my life so im making it myself!Discord: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Michael (DSMP), Floris | Fundy & Philza Minecraft, Michael (DSMP) & DSMP Ensemble, Philza Minecraft & Michael (DSMP), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Philza Minecraft, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Sins of a Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200170
Kudos: 167





	Story time with grandad

“So, we can leave him with you two? And you have everything, his plushy, his blanket- Did we forget something Ranboo, we didn’t, did we-”   
Said enderman just chuckled, settling an arm over Tubbo’s shoulder as he fussed over their small son, giving him another hug.

“Yes, we have everything he needs here at Phil’s place, Tubbo. Don’t you worry too much.”

In the background, Tommy and Techno were laughing loudly while Wilbur was softly chuckling, hiding his face in one of the sleeves of his sweater.

Since the resurrection, his memories have been coming back little by little and now that he was in a way better state to travel, they all decided to have a night out, wanting to spend some quality time with each other. Phil, the godsend, volunteered to take care of the kid with Fundy, both of them opting to spend some nice quality time with each other as well.

After another round of hugs and promises that Michael would be in bed by 8pm, the small group departed, the small piglin waving after them in an excited manner. When they were out of sight, Phil beckoned both him and Fundy inside, closing the door after them.

Phil smiled as Michael climbed on Fundy’s back and the fox hybrid ran around the house, loud squeaks of happiness echoing down the corridors as they descended to the living room. He himself went to the kitchen and started to fix up some snacks, getting some fresh orange juice out of his storage as well as some cookies, putting them next to the sandwiches he made on a small tablet.

Making his way to the living room while balancing all of it was hard but he could manage, almost tripping over a book on the floor as he went inside of it. Fundy was just laughing at hsim, Michael sitting on the floor, a bright grin on his face as well. He couldn't be mad at his grandkids, they were way too cute for that.

After setting down the stuff on the table next to the couch, Phil sat down by Fundy, watching Michael play with his plushy. It seemed to be some kind of hide and seek but he soon grew bored of it, as his plushy was the only player.

So, with as much vigor as a three year old could bring, he stomped over to Phil and Fundy.

“Play, play!”

“You want to play hide and seek with us?”

The small piglin only nodded furiously at the question, squealing in delight when both of them stood up to join in. He pointed at Fundy and said ‘seek’ while Phil laughed as Fundy pouted, but obliged anyway. He turned around and started to count slowly down from thirty while Phil grabbed Michael and tip toed away from the living room, walking down the corridor. They reached a wall and Phil pushed a small panel, plopping open a door in it.

“Lets bully Fundy a little bit.”

Michael just giggled as they went inside the small hidden room, closing the door just as the other stopped counting. Then, he went out of the living room, shouting that he is going to start his search.

Minutes upon minutes passed and they could hear Fundy’s annoyed yipping, asking them where they were. Both grandpa and grandson started to giggle, which didn't get unheard by the fox’s sharp hearing. So when they heard a knock on the wall of their hiding place, they knew that they were found.

Phil opened the door to a, once again, pouting Fundy.

“That's mean, this is like the best hiding place ever.”   
His whines were cut off by the excited noises escaping from his cousin.

“You found, you found!”   
Both of them looked down at the small piglin, fond eyes watching him giggle and pull the other two in a hug, well, as well as his little body could do it.

They played a couple more rounds of hide and seek before stopping and settling down in the living room once again, quietly munching on the food that Phil had prepared.

Fundy sat on the couch, Michael on his lap, when the small piglin looked over to Phil, curious eyes watching his face.

Phil, of course, instantly asked him what was wrong though the small piglin only made grabby hands at him, asking to be picked up.

After Phil complied, Michael began poking at his throat, confusing Phil before he realized what the kid meant. A scar, thin but very long, ran over his neck and disappeared right under his shirt.

“Storytime, storytime!”

He sighed, looking at Fundy for help, but the fox hybrid was just as intrigued as his cousin, putting Phil in a slightly bad situation. He couldn't exactly tell them both about the war, could he?

Maybe if he changed a little bit of the story…

He stood up and put Michael on Fundy’s lap again, wandering off to the bookshelf to get a rather old and tattered one out of it. Blowing the dust off, he sat down next to the two, who looked at it curiously. When he opened the book, a couple of photographs fell out of it.

Michael instantly jumped down to collect and give them back to Phil, who ruffled the small tuft of hair on his head with a thanks.

One of the pictures depicted Phil, with his wings spread out in all their glory, standing next to a couple of other people, all smiling and looking about twenty.

“This is a photograph right before my first mission. We were all very excited to finally get in on the action.”

He didn't want to give the kids any more details, thinking that the gruesome end of the mission was better not told.

He moved on to the next picture, this time him and a pair of children.

“This is the first picture I took after finding both Techno and Wilbur in the nether. They were little rascals, trying to steal from me.”

Fundy laughed and Michael let out tiny squeaks akin to giggles.

Another picture was unearthed, this time with a slightly older looking pair of twins and a new pair of kids joining them, blonde boisterous Tommy standing next to a half hiding Tubbo.

“This is from where I found the other two. It was in a half destroyed town where I was sent to scout out any survivors from an attack. I found them and decided to take them home.”

Don't mention the traumatic sight of all the corpses lying around, slaughtered with Tommy and Tubbo hiding between them-

He breathed in and out slowly, calming himself before moving on.

The photographs were tugged back into the book page where they originated from before Phil turned the pages, revealing a couple of sketches of landscapes and several builds, including a very nice looking cottage hugged by a forest of spruce.

Fundy looked down at it with a raised eyebrow, taking the book from Phil’s hand and looking at it closely, Michael gushing about how cool it looked.

A finger settled on top of the drawing and went over to the other ones as Phil explained their origins.

“The small cottage is both of your father’s childhood home, where they grew up alongside Tommy and Techno. It was a really lovely house, filled with so many memories. Then there is the city that was next to our forest. Niki comes from there, that's how her and Wilbur met and became friends.”

Both of the kids listened as he went on to explain other aspects of the city, until they came upon a picture of a castle.

“That's where I used to work. I grew up on these castle grounds and was appointed a knight there as well. The scar on my throat comes from protecting these very grounds. But nothing was more important to me than my kids, so in a way, I did it mostly for them…”   
  


He trailed off and stared into the void, memories of the fighting emerging again as he desperately tried to fight them off. Before anything drastic came up, he felt a small body on his chest, clinging to his shirt.

Looking down, he saw Michael burying his head in his shirt. Only when another body pressed to his side, one of his arms getting clung to, did he fully snap out of it.

They sat there in silence, no one saying a single word and soon, Michael fell asleep against his chest.

Neither of the two hybrids wanted to move yet undy started to talk softly.

“You know, I think you were brave… Protecting what was dear to you is important.”

Phil leaned his head back, feeling his second grandson fall asleep on his shoulder as well.

‘Brave, huh…’

  
  
  
  


The next day, Tubbo and his brothers took a lot of photographs before waking the trio up, not resisting the urge to keep this moment frozen in time.


End file.
